You Have Bad Decency!
by Koop-Laforcade
Summary: Cold winter! When Chin decides to quit the team a new member from America appears to give terror and purity to the members of King Of Fighters.....nobody suspected a 7 years old boy....


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTRO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! This is my first Fan fic (Actually not! I already did some but I deleted them)

I'm not good with grammar so don't be expecting a PERFECT Fan fic, but a PERFECT story indeed. Okies! That's it for the introoooooooo....OO;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story properties

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genre: Parody/Humor

Classification: PG-13

Game/Anime: King of fighters and probably Mahoromatic

Warnings: Slightly Shonen Ai and Hentai! (Iack!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

START READING!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOU HAVE BAD DECENCY!

(Chapter 1)

In a cold winter, the tournament of King Of fighters was about to start, actually in 2 weeks! So the fighters were training and hoping an invitation will arrrive to their doors. Everything seemed nice and comfy, the cherry trees were all drained up and the wind was cold, cold feeling when it passes and softly touches your cheeks! But nobody suspected the thing that was going to happen!!

"Athenaa-san!! I'm so cold!"- Kensou screamed, while he was rubbing his arms. It was really cold in the place of training of the Pyscho Soldiers.

"Don't be a lame Kenosu-chan! We have to train for the tournament or else were gonna be the laughing stock of the fighters! Understand?"- Beautiful Athena Asamiya replied. She was wearing a warm jacket (Pink Of course) and some others colorful clothes.

"Ok!"- Kensou said sad.

The two Pyscho soldiers were training furiosly. Giving their best shot (Not kensou) for be the winner in the Tournament.

"Hehehehe! Is a little snowman!"- said cheerful Bao. He was making a little snowman with the petit amount of snow that was on the floor.

"Bao-chan! Come quickly! You have to train too"- Athena said. She beat Kensou, he was rubbing his head lying on the floor, and of course flinched.

"COMING!"- Bao said running to Athena and friends. The place of training was outside, near the frozen water stank.

Bao was exercising before battling Athena. While Kensou went crying to his room. OO (lame, as the grammar)

"Ready?"- Said Athena in her battling pose.

"Yea!"- Bao said.

So the two started fighting, pyscho balls everywhere in the place, but into a few moments Athena won.

"Yay! beat you!"- Athena said celebrating.

"No fair! You always win!"- Said Bao kind of sadish.

Athena always won the fights, but she always loses when fighting Chin. Her master!

"Hehehe! I beat everyone!"- Athena was mocking Bao and crying boy Kensou, but she was interrupted by Chin Gentsai.

"Not so fast my lady!"- said Chin drunk as always.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- Athena felled ina cold depression of remembering her loses with the drunk and ugly old man. She just broke into tears.

"You must not surrender, lady Athena! let's FIGHT!"- Chin started with a move but Athena evade it!

So Chin and Athena started fighting, and any few moments the winner would be announced.

"The winner would be announced!"- said Kensou with a microphone.

"What are you doing?"- Said Bao with a drop in his forehead.

Suddenly Athena uses her desesperate move attack and she wins the battle against the drunk and stupid old man Chin!

"Wha! I win! I WIN! I WON!"- Athena said very suprised and happy! She beated Chin, her own master. Chin laid on the floor crying, Bao and Kensou notice it and they went to him, but he refused he wanted to be alone. So he walked away with his pile of beer.

"I won! You stupid-ugly-old and stupid old man!"- Athena said mocking the poor stupid old stupid old man.

Chin run to a park near the house, and he started thinking about quit the Torunament.

But he hears someone crying.............................................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok! Let's admit it! The first chapter was boring and with bad grammar!

But if you wanna read the next chapter, you're welcome. IT's better than the first!


End file.
